La Boda
by Sarytita
Summary: ONESHOT. El día de la boda por fin ha llegado. Todos están entusiasmados con la idea, ¿pero saldrá según lo previsto?


**Lo siento mucho, de verdad que el motivo por el cual hoy entrado en la pagina era para subir un capitulo nuevo de Hoy decidí olvidarte y otro del Futuro del planeta de Vegetesai. Pero cuando fui a por el pendrive me di cuenta que lo deje en el trabajo. Lo se soy una despistada y no tengo perdón pero os prometo que el Martes tenéis los dos capítulos, en cuanto salga del trabajo os los publico, el Lunes tengo fiesta así que habrá que esperar hasta el martes. Bien y os preguntareis, ¿Si su pen esta en el trabajo como subo un oneshot? Fácil, aquí en casa hay otro pen donde tengo trabajos míos muy antiguos, de echo son tan antiguos que este one shot lo escribí con dieciséis años, ahora tengo 21, imaginad si tiene tiempo acumulando polvo. Pero como tenía algo de mono de publicar alguna historia, revise todos los oneshots que tengo escritos y me decidí por este. Le tengo especial cariño así que espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis vuestra opinión como siempre. Ah por cierto, hice una secuela d la historia, otro oneshot, que publicare si este es de vuestro agrado. Besos y hasta el martes!**

**Dragon Ball/Z/GT ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¡OJALA!**

**La Boda.**

**E**ra el mejor día de su vida, pensó mientras recorría el corto pasillo que la conduciría a su prometido. Su padre la llevaba del brazo sonriente, en sus ojos se podía ver la emoción y el orgullo. No era para menos no todos los días se casaba tu única hija. Marron sonrió al ver a todos sentados allí.

Toda su familia, sus amigos... Todos se habían reunido para compartir su mejor día con ella y lo agradecía Llegando al altar pudo ver en primera fila a una Bra emocionada saludándole con su mano, un Goten algo aburrido pero que sonrió cuando ella le miro y una Bulma que lloraba junto a C18. Evito dar una carcajada cuando vio la cara de horror de Vegeta, seguramente estaría pensando 'estúpidas costumbres humanas', pero había venido por ella y se lo agradecería siempre.

Su padre suspiro cuando la dejo junto a su prometido-esposo en unos minutos. El joven le sonrió cuando la vio tan preciosa. No era para menos, estaba enfundada en un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco con escote en forma de corazón y unos finos tirantes trenzados sobre sus hombros. Su pelo recogido en un delicado mono que dejaba unos cuantos mechones caer sobre su rostro.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía como los profundos ojos negros de su prometido la estructuraban. Juntaron sus manos para empezar con la ceremonia y no pudo evitar fijarse en el contraste de su blanca piel con la oscura de el. Parecía mentira que fuese a casarse con el hermano mayor de Ubb, un hombre de aldea, alguien que nunca había pensado, pero que poco a poco gano su corazón.

La ceremonia se celebraba en la pequeña aldea donde vivía Kyon, en una pequeñisima iglesia donde no cabían mas de una treintena de personas, las suficientes. La familia de Marron era pequeña, los guerreros Z nadie mas y Kyon invito solo a su familia mas directa. Se podría decir que incluso habían sitios vacíos.

Tras unos minutos de charla el cura empezó con la ceremonia. El silencio era sepulcral, exceptuando los hipos de Bra, Bulma y C18, todos estaban con su atención en los novios.

-El matrimonio es el compromiso con la pareja, la aceptación de la unión de un amor y una convivencia. Algo que jamas podrá romperse, perdura incluso después de la muerte. Así que antes de proceder estoy obligado a preguntar ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?-el cura hizo una pausa para mirar a los presentes- Si es así, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Silencio fue la respuesta, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera los novios se giraron a mirar a los asistentes, sabían que nadie presente se opondría El cura al llegar a la misma conclusión que los demás procedió a continuar con su cometido cuando los portones de la iglesia cayeron desplomadas al suelo.

-¡YO ME OPONGO!-

Todos los invitados miraron hacia la entrada esperando ver el autor de la frase y pocos fueron los que se sorprendieron.

-Padre ponga pausa a esta boda, ahora le explico mis motivos y quien soy yo- El individuo se encamino hacia el altar por el estrecho pasillo que separaban los invitados de la novia de los del novio cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Trunks no hagas esto, por favor- Le pidió Krilin mientras le miraba con suplica-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el de cabellos lavando prosiguió su camino ante la mirada de todos y se planto frente a la novia.

-Dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla- pregunto el jalándola por el brazo.

Kyon fue a intervenir para que soltara a su futura esposa pero el cura se adelanto. -Perdone caballero, creo que nos debe una explicación a todos-

Trunks miro a Marron que tenia su vista clavada en el suelo. Nunca pensó que el interrumpiría su boda, arruinando su gran dia.

-¿Quieres eso Marron? ¿Quieres que hable? Bien...-

Trunks se giro para ver las caras de todos los invitados. A su derecha estaba su familia y amigos, vio las caras de incredulidad de la familia Son al completo, las de pena y vergüenza de su madre y su hermana y la divertida de su padre, seguramente seria el que mas disfrutaría de todo esto. Y en el izquierdo estaba la familia del novio, Ubb, sus padres, hermanas y demás familiares. Fue en ellos en los que centro su atención.

-Querrán saber por que me opongo a esta absurdez, pues bien, que me escuche bien este estúpido que esta mirando sin entender- Comento volviendo su vista hacia Kyon que estaba de pie junto a Marron- Pues voy a contar la historia de un gran amor. -

Marron sintió sus piernas aflojarse y cayo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, 18 corrió hacia ella arrodillándose a su altura mientras miraba con odio a Vegeta que tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

-Deten a tu híbrido, mono- exclamo con rabia.

-Chatarra deja que el muchacho hable- contesto con calma el Sayajin-

Trunks decidió proseguir.

-Hace un ano que rompimos, nos queríamos como locos, los dos compartíamos un solo corazón Yo no me veía sin ella, ni ella sin mi. ¿Entonces por que se casa? Para intentar borrarme de su vida-

La iglesia exploto en murmullos, nadie podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ubb se había levantado con sus puños apretados, haciéndose levantar también a un Goku preocupado por la reacción de su pupilo podría tener en contra de su sobrino postizo.

-No digas tonterías, tu la abandonaste, la abandonaste diciendo ser un héroe que tenia que salvar el mundo. Pues déjame decirte algo, mientras tu estabas fuera quien se convirtió en su héroe- Kyon abandono la cercanía de Marron para quedar frente a Trunks-

-JA un héroe es un soldado que muere en la guerra, un héroe es Goku que se sacrifico ante Cell, un héroe es mi padre que murió por la tierra, héroes son ese grupo de guerreros que ves ahí Un héroe soy yo que luche contra el monstruo que se reencarno a tu hermano. No tu. Que aprovechaste mi lejanía para acercarte a ella. ¡MALDITA SEA! NO PIENSO SALIR DE ESTA IGLESIA SI NO ES JUNTO CON ELLA-

Marron levanto la vista por primera vez al escuchar los gritos. No sabia en que momento había caído de rodillas, ni cuando Kyon se había separado de ella. Poso sus ojos sobre los azules de Trunks para ver como este se acercaba a ella y bajaba su cuerpo para quedar a su altura.

-Mi amor por dios recapacita- hablo en un tono sumamente suave, comparado con el que había estado usando hasta ahora-

C18 pensó en alejar al muchacho de su hija pero pudo reconocer la mirada de su pequeña la misma mirada de todos esos últimos anos. Y aun sabiendo que no era lo correcto dejo que el híbrido se acuclillara frente a la rubia.

Trunks cogió la fina mano de la rubia acariciando con su pulgar la suave piel. Ella intensifico su llanto al notar su contacto.

-Vamos Marron sabes que nadie te va a querer como yo, recuerda nuestra vida juntos, desde que tengo memoria tu estas en mi vida. Recuerda nuestro primer beso siendo aun dos niños-

Marron comenzó a mover la cabeza en forma de negativa haciendo que su mono se deshiciese por momentos. -No- Logro decir entre llantos.

-Marron lo recuerdas fue en KAME HOUSE MALDITA SEA!-

_El sol se empezaba a esconder detrás del horizonte bañando el mar de un color naranja. El día había sido largo para ella. Cumplía dieciséis anos y todos los guerreros z habían ido a visitarla, ahora por suerte todos menos la familia Brief se habían marchado. No le molestaban sus familiares ni mucho menos, pero quería estar sola unos minutos._

_Había logrado subir al tejado de la casa, ella no sabia volar, así que desde bien pequeña tubo que aprender a ser hábil para subir a sitios de altura si alguna vez quería ganarles en algún juego a Goten y Trunks._

_-Así que aquí te escondes eh- una voz conocida sonó justo a su espalda-_

_-Trunks no estaba escondida, solo quería pasar unos minutos sola- contesto la chica volviendo a mirar al mar-_

_-Siempre tan misteriosa- el de cabellos lavanda se sentó junto a ella- Siento interrumpir tu soledad, pero temo que he de irme ya y no te di tu regalo todavía-_

_Marron suspiro. No quería que se fuera aun. - Sabes que no hacia falta que me regalases nada-_

_Trunks sonrió de medio lado-Vamos no seas tan correcta, ademas tu regalo te va a encantar-dictamino acercándose un poco mas al rostro de ella-_

_-Oh por supuesto, el regalo del gran Trunks sera el mas maravilloso que alguien me de en mi vida. Pero dime, no veo ningún paquete junto a ti-_

_-Por que no viene envuelto en un paquete...-Trunks se acerco tanto que sus labios casi se rozaban-_

_Marron quiso mantener su vista fija en los ojos de su amigo, pero no podía resistir mirar esos carnosos labios rosados que rozaban los suyos._

_-Trunks no creo que esto sea corr...-_

_-Shh, yo creo que si-_

_El guerrero abrazo la cintura de la joven atrayendola mas hacia su pecho y sentándola sobre el. No hubo nada mas que hacer, la corta distancia que había entre ambos se acorto transformándose en un beso. Un beso lleno de sentimientos._

Los recuerdos en imágenes sumergieron a Marron aun mas en su llanto. Lo odiaba, odiaba como la miraba, como estaba arruinándole el día - No lo recuerdo...- Apenas fue escuchable su susurro-

-Marron lo recuerdas, lo recuerdas. Igual que recuerdas las noches que me colaba por tu ventana-

Kyon se acerco a Trunks con la intención de apartarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada estaba volando atrevas de lo ancho de la iglesia. Trunks miro como salia disparado tras su empujón y volvió su vista a Marron.

-Te acuerdas cuando tu padre se levantaba por los ladridos de Skip al verme. Recuerdas cuando tu madre buscaba el ruido y sin éxito porque yo escondía mi ki y me escondía en el tejado- Una leve sonrisa pareció dibujarse en la cara de Marron-

_Llevaba dos horas intentando dormir, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama el insomnio se había apoderado de ella._

_Unos golpes se escucharon en su ventana haciendo que tanto ella como su perro Skip se pusieran en alerta. Su sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al ver a Trunks detrás de la puerta._

_-Hey que haces aquí, si mi madre te ve te mata-_

_El sonrió y la beso antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando. Skip intento llamar su atención ladrando haciendo que todos los de la casa se despertaran. Trunks de mala gana se separo de Marron._

_-Tu padre viene para aquí- el chico se dirigió a la ventana- Voy a esconderme-_

_Marron sonrió divertida y corriendo volvió a su cama haciéndose la dormida._

_-Donde esta Marron?-_

_C18 entro en su habitación en busca del ki que había sentido junto a su hija._

_-¿Donde esta quien Mama? Aquí no hay nadie-_

_-Marron hemos sentido el ki de alguien, estábamos dormidos para reconocerlo pero había alguien- Krilin comento mientras su mujer buscaba en armarios, baño y bajo la cama-_

_-Krilin dejalo, sea quien sea se escapo no puedo sentir ya su ki.-_

_El matrimonio se marcho, dejando vía libre a Trunks que volvió a aparecer por la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios._

-Maldito mono, así que eras tu- Trunks miro divertido a C18- Ves Krilin te dije que no estaba loca, sabia que sentía algún ki-

- Marron nuestras vidas siempre han ido en paralelo, la misma familia, los mismos amigos, el mismo colegio. - Trunks se puso de pie ayudando a Marron a su altura- Tu almohada ha sido testigo de nuestras noches de pasión tu perdías el control y te excitabas con mi voz.- El susurro de Trunks en la oreja de Marron haciendo que su piel se erizara. Trunks se separo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos-

-Basta Trunks, no tienes derecho a arruinarle el día a Marron, te vuelvo a repetir la abandonaste- Kyon volvió aproximarse al pelilila-

-No la abandone, ella sabe bien que ese viaje era necesario. Había mucho en juego. Marron-Volvió a coger una de sus manos- Si no me despedí de ti fue por culpa de mi padre, me metió en la nave de un segundo a otro sabes como es con estos temas-

Marron miro a Vegeta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y vio la amargura atravesar el frió rostro del hombre.

Kyon cansado de todo eso cogió el brazo de Trunks apartándolo de malas formas de Marron.

-Vete de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer, estamos enamorados, vamos a casarnos. No hagas mas el ridículo. Ella ya ha elegido-

El híbrido apretó su mandíbula con fuerza mientras encaraba al aldeano.- No hables por ella, el que hace el ridículo eres tu. No ves que se casa contigo para olvidarme? Ella no te ama joder!-

El ki de Trunks comenzó a elevarse poniendo en guardia a sus amigos.

-Yo conozco sus defectos, sus mas íntimos secretos. Yo se todo el pasado de su madre, se sus puntos débiles, sus puntos fuertes. Se que día dio su primer paso, estuve en su primera palabra, en su primer día de colegio. Fui su primer beso, su primera vez.- Marron lloraba mas a cada frase de Trunks. Le hacia recordar muchos momentos- ¿Que pasa no dices nada? Tu nunca la harás feliz, tu futura esposa llora, lagrimas por mi.-

Trunks se giro para ver a una Marron destrozada, su maquillaje estaba arruinado, el rimel caía junto sus lagrimas por sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y su blanco vestido manchado levemente de las gotas de rimel que habían caído sobre el.

-¿Por que lloras, por que sabes que digo la verdad? La verdad que tu conoces, la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan-

Su ki se elevaba cada vez mas al ver que ella no contestaba. Estaba rodeado de un aura azul.

-Esto no es mas que un teatro, protagonizado por una hipócrita y un payaso.-Marron sollozo mas con la cabeza baja- Si tu eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula Levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo- Cogió su cara por su mentón obligandole a mirarle- Yo que te vi reír te vi llorar.. Yo que viví junto a ti tus mejores y peores momentos.-Comenzó a zarandearla casi sin darse cuenta- ¿ Así me lo pagas?

Marron no tuvo mas remedio que mirar sus ojos cuando atrapo su mentón. Estaba lastimandola, y no solo físicamente Pensaba que en algún momento su respiración se acabaría. Lloraba sin pausa, sin consuelo. Trunks la zarandeaba y ella no podía hacer mas que llorar, por su dolor y por el de el.

Vio como varios guerreros Z y su madre se acercaban a ellos. Pudo ver a Kyon con ganas de pegar a Trunks pero el no era tan fuerte como Ubb, tenia que reprimirse.

-ASÍ ME LO PAGAS MARRON, A MI. A MI- De los ojos de Trunks empezaron a brotar las lagrimas-

-Mocoso suéltala Vegeta toco el brazo de su hijo para hacerle reaccionar- Mocoso la estas lastimando...-Trunks parecía no reaccionar. Tan solo podía mirar a la que un día fue el motivo de su existencia- ¡Trunks vas a romperle el mentón!-

Cuando escucho el grito de su padre soltó a Marron rápidamente Vio como sus dedos estaban marcados en forma de moratones en la cara de la rubia. Quiso abrazarla, pedirle que se fuera con el. Pero su padre y Goten lo tenían cogido y lo estaban arrastrando a la salida. Entendían que todo había llegado muy lejos.

Marron cayo de nuevo al suelo de rodillas mientras sollozaba. Las mujeres alli presentes se apesuraron a ir en su ayuda, mientras ella miraba como Trunks era arrastrado a la salida.

-NO TE ABANDONE MARRON, NO TE ABANDONE-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho salir de la boca de Trunks mientras luchaba por soltarse de Vegeta y Goten.

-Tranquila mi amor todo paso. Yo estoy contigo- Unos brazos de piel oscura abrazaron su cintura de forma protectora.-

Pero por algún motivo no sintió protección en sus brazos. Sabia que ese hombre jamas podría quererle como Trunks alguna vez le quiso.

-Hija... Se que es un momento duro pero, deberías decidir si seguir con la ceremonia o anularla- El cura hablo con dulzura-

Marron seco sus lagrimas y se levanto.-Nada va a anularse. Padre, casenos.-

_**~The End.**_

_**PD: Se me olvido mencionar que la historia esta inspirada en la canción La Boda de Aventura (ahora Romeo Santos). Beh en realidad no se me olvido mencionarlo, pero si lo hacía al principio, que gracia tenia la historia ya? Je je.**_


End file.
